


Soon

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [11]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017), Raymond de Merville - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Nobles and clerics are gathering at the de Merville campsite and Raymond de Merville gets very intrigued when he finds out what is going on.Warning: There are a some disrespectful words, inappropriate and rude thoughts and slurs in there. Not necessarily nsfw but clearly heading there. I mean we talk about Raymond, don’t we?





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

Raymond was annoyed and therefor in an ill mood.   
Forced once more to attend to some kind of courtly follies his father was way to invested in and continued to make up in a military camp in the middle of a war zone. Not only uptight nobles had already flooded camp but also more church folks with their chants and prayers that made him cringe and impatient. His father simply couldn’t say no to them, when they were approaching him with their petty pleas for protection and guards in the name of God.  
  
“It will buy us the entry to heaven, son.” He always said, when Raymond dared to complain over too much charity towards the church and its earthly servants. “Especially  _you_  with your heretic streak. I have no idea where you’ve taken this up… not from me or your mother I dare say, may her poor soul rest in peace.”   
  
There was no reason to argue with the old man so Raymond de Merville only kept his mouth shut, as he was used to and did what he was supposed to do: Attending the Holy Mass and sitting beside his father at the feast held in honor of their guests.   
The rest of the time he hoped he could use to spar, go on patrols or find a willing maiden to serve him and his desires. One of the camp whores would do just as fine he just preferred to not pay for it.  
  
But before he could do any of this he needed to sit through whatever was planned to happen here. Wine and fancy snacks were already served and he watched with growing disgust how the oh so pious nuns were stuffing their filthy mouths with fine foods just as it was offered. ’ _Now who was the heretic here?’_ He thought with growing bitterness feeling that he was the only true Christian around and no one else would ever understand how the only way to find true redemption was to fight for God and fatherland, spilling the blood of their enemies.

Raymond kept looking around pretending this was of any interest to him.   
Those noble houses gathering here in the middle of nowhere. Coming from all over the land… finally he understood what was going on and a broad smirk gave him a devilish expression. They were bringing their  _lambs_ …  
Not to be slaughtered, though. But locking them up behind cloister walls was just another form of being taken away from life. So many young girls with eyes red from crying as he noticed when he gave them a deeper look. Not that it concerned him. Or poured any form of sympathy out of him. Convents were a common place to store away younger daughters when there was not enough gold to feed all of the house’s hungry mouths. Or the ones who were already too old to find a suitor.   
The last kind where his favorite: The spoiled ones.   
  
Now it was at him to find those who already have fallen to sin and would be inclined to meet it again. He scanned the lines of the soon to be novices when the nuns began to flock them up for Eucharist.   
Raymond knew exactly what he had to look for: The spark of defiance in a pair of eyes, probably marks of punishment and being bound to drag them here. Muttered curses just loud enough to make the nuns blush but not loud enough to be held responsible for their words. Squared shoulders and a way to proud bearing for a soon to be bride of Christ.  
  
It didn’t took him long.

She was a dark beauty, no way to determine where her origins lay and he didn’t care. Olive skin and black ,barely tamable hair framing green eyes bright and sparkling like emeralds. No way she was here because being a nun was what she wished to become.   
She was escorted what most probably were two of her elder brothers and an old hag probably her fostress since she did not resemble the family likeness the others shared.  
She was not young by all means, maybe in the midst or even already late in her twenties and she carried herself with the stubborn grace of a woman who needed to be put in her place.   
  
Raymond de Merville was  _intrigued_.

They sat through an never ending Mass but by the end of it he finally had piqued her interest and he was not surprised she did not cast down her eyes on him more than she needed to remain modest for those around. She could fool them but not him.

Later they all were supposed to attend the makeshift banquet. There were way more people around who deserved a proper seat than usual and it made it necessary to make space on the long tables and benches by allowing people to sit opposite each other even though it was not common etiquette.

Raymond was supposed to sit close to his father to attend to him whenever the old man demanded for more food or wine.   
By casually involving the two dark brothers into meaningless male chitchat about war and horses Raymond managed to lure the two men and their sister close and gave them a seat close by. It was crowded but he realized the girl was swift enough to conquer herself a space right opposite to him where she sat down with the smug grin of a lady who owned the place.   
Definitely she needed to be put back into her  _real_  place and Raymond knew he was the man who was absolutely capable of doing this.

But first they all feasted on grilled meat and fresh bread and everything the field cooks had been able to summon onto their plates today.

He was not bothering to talk with her. Not because he did not want to draw any kind of suspicion onto them but because he simply didn’t care. Not for her story and not for the things she might have to say.

The only thing that interested him was how he would pin her to some stable wall later and have her from behind. For a starter. If she was any good he might throw her into the hay after that and continue. If she was a disappointment he would leave it with a short dip and seek it better somewhere else.

She could pretend to be an innocent novice but she couldn’t fool him and he felt confirmed when at some point he reached out under the table, being able to catch her knee in reach to put his hand on it and keep it there. The little whore was able to look him straight in the eyes while she calm and quietly pulled up her damn skirts until he could touch the thin cotton of her braies only to find they were laced shortly under her knee.   
Raymond tried but could not reach forward to find the opening though, because the table was still between them and she knew she was sitting to far for him to get where he wanted. The witch was teasing him and it only made him want her more.  

And he would have her. Before the night was over.


End file.
